Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-343052 is a conventional air-conditioning apparatus. The air-conditioning apparatus (heat pump system) has a plurality of indoor units (usage units) having an indoor heat exchanger (usage-side heat exchanger) that are connected to an outdoor unit (heat source unit) having a compressor, and first and second indoor heat exchangers (a plurality of heat-source-side heat exchangers). The heat pump system is capable of simultaneous air-cooling operation (cooling operation) and air-warming operation (heating operation). More specifically, in a state in which the cooling operation or heating operation has been set for each usage unit, the heat pump system causes a plurality of heat-source-side heat exchangers to function as a refrigerant evaporator or a refrigerant radiator in accordance with the heat load of the entire plurality of usage units, and is capable of carrying out operation for balancing the heat load of the entire plurality of usage units.